


Evening Dear(art work)

by StonyStepsUphill



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gray haired Tony, Light BDSM theme, Riding Crops, Semi naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonyStepsUphill/pseuds/StonyStepsUphill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, Very First post! I mostly do artwork, not a very good writer But I hope you enjoy nontheless! Artwork Featuring The one and Only Tony Stark waiting in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Dear(art work)

 


End file.
